Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to data storage systems in handheld computing devices. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a system and method for creation of secret and secretive location for storing and installing applications on the handheld computing devices. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and method for an authentication-driven secretive installation and access of data and applications on the handheld computing devices.
Description of the Related Art
In domestic use, the handheld computing devices are used to replace the conventional desktop computers as the means to access internet. In many instances, a single handheld computing device is used as a shared device for a whole family to access the internet. It is vital to ensure that privacy of every user is protected.
The currently available methods of secret data storage are based on specific storage locations in the computing, device. A secret access to correspondences such as emails or text messages is available in certain specific applications, but there are no currently available methods for secret and secure installation and execution of applications on handheld computing devices.
Hence, there is a need for a system for enabling authentication-driven secretive installation and access of applications and data on handheld mobile computing devices. Further there is a need for a system and method for creation of storage location for storing applications in a handheld computing device. Yet there is a need for a handheld computing device provided with secret storage area for storing and retrieving application.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.